


The Conversation at the Field

by MsDreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Confession, Friendship, Lacrosse, Scisaac - Freeform, malira, scott x stiles - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDreamer/pseuds/MsDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles talk about Kira and Malia, while Stiles confesses about something to Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation at the Field

**Dislaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

 

Scott stood on the empty lacrosse field holding a stick. He picked up one of the balls from the box. He tossed it up a few times, and next he threw the ball into the net. Scott yawned while he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept at all last night. His mind had been busy with Kira and her confession. Truth to be told it still was.

He turned his head away as he heard the steps approaching him. A smile painted over his face while he saw his best friend, Stiles, swaying his stick.

"Hey man, how did you know I'm here?" Scott asked.

"Hey, your mum told me"

Stiles took a ball out and flung it into the net.

"Wow. My aim is good."

"Yes, it is. So, I'm guessing you didn't sleep too." Scott peeked at Stiles' bags under his eyes.

Stiles nodded his head.

"You thought about Malia?"

Stiles stared in confusion at Scott. "I broke up with her three months ago."

"Uhm, yeah. But didn't you consider to get back with her?"

"Nah." Stiles span another ball between his hands. "I care about her, but I don't love her. We would continue just to be unhappy with each other, and I'm happy with her new relationship." He dropped the ball.

Scott sighed. "Who would have thought it. Our ex girlfriends being together."

Stiles chuckled. "I was quite surprised when I saw Malia and Kira making out."

Scott blankly stared at the ground. Stiles looked at him with a worry in his eyes. "Are you OK? I know you said you would get Kira back."

"It's hard but I need to respect Kira's decision. And like my mum said, I'll probably be with dozens of girls before I'll met the one."

"And I'll make sure she's right for you." Stiles patted Scott on his back. "You know that she's not possessed by some evil spirit or sucking souls out of people."

"Thanks." The image of Kira possessed by the Kitsune spirit appeared in Scott head. That Spirit had been as hard to defeat as Nogitsune. The chill went through his body at the thought what would happen if he and the others wouldn't be able to save either Kira or Stiles.

"There's something I need to tell you," Stiles said.

"Sure what is it?" Scott smelled worry and may be even a little fear from Stiles.

Stiles tapped his fingers against his leg before he let the words came out from his mouth. "I'm with Derek." He looked straight in Scott's eyes.

Scott stared at Stiles with his open mouth. Stiles turned toward the goal.

"You mean like Kira is with Malia?"

Stilles nodded.

"Cool."

Stiles looked surprised at him. "Cool? You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I'm surprised, but not upset."

Stiles smiled with relief. "I just thought you wanted me to be normal and me liking both girls and guys wouldn't qualify me like one."

"Why wouldn't I consider you normal if you like guys too?"

Stiles didn't answer.

"So you and Derek. How has it happened?" It was funny how after all those bizarre things Scott had seen and had heard about it, there was still something to surprise him."

"Well, I went to his loft yesterday. I've told him I'm in love with him. He surprisingly said he feels exactly the same way. We kissed and we became a couple. We spent the whole night talking and cuddling." Stiles licked his lips.

"That's awesome." Scott's face beamed. "But I meant, how has it happened that you've fallen in love with Derek."

"At first, I perceived him as a sour wolf, but when I get to know him better. I saw his caring side. He's always there when you need him, and he's always here to protect us. And besides, he looks hot."

Stiles and Scott laughed.

"My ex-girlfriend is bi, my best friend is bi. May be I also should become one. Who knows may be I would have a better luck with a guy."

Stiles putted his arm around Scott. "I could even help you to find the right one."

_ Why have I thought about Isaac. _

"Are we going to see who'll throw more balls into the goal." Stiles broke Scott away from his thoughts.

"Sure."

"Just no werewolf powers. Let it be fair and square. Got it?"

"Sure."

Scott and Stiles picked up the balls.

"Remember, don't use any of the wolf powers to your advantage."

"Yes, Stiles. I get it. Come on, let's throw the balls in."

Scott's eyes remained brown during the whole time.

A smile played around Scott's lips after they finished. "It's a tie, bro." 

Stiles smiled back. "Yes, it's a tie, bro."

 

 


End file.
